The present disclosure relates to a vacuum self priming pump used for pumping out water from the reservoir or dam.
Generally, a pump is used to pump out water from the reservoir, damp, flood areas, and the like. A vacuum self priming pump using air suction of diaphragm is usually used as the pump.
The vacuum self priming pump is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 0791044 to an applicant of this application. FIG. 6 shows the vacuum self priming pump disclosed in the Korean Patent. As shown in FIG. 6, the vacuum self priming pump includes a motor 50, an impeller 51 rotating by the motor 50, a body 56 for receiving the impeller 51 and provided with fluid inlet and outlet 53 and 55 and an air exhaust tube 54, and a diaphragm 57 that is installed to suck air into the body 56 through the air exhaust tube 54.
The diaphragm 57 operates by a rotational shaft 58 of the motor 50. The diaphragm 57 includes an eccentric wheel 59 that is eccentrically installed on the rotational shaft 58 to free-rotate, a rotational ring 60 that is coupled to an outer circumference to allow the pumping motion of the diaphragm 57 by the rotation of the eccentric wheel 59, and an electronic clutch 61 that is installed to connect or disconnect torque of the rotational shaft 58 to the eccentric wheel 59.
In addition, buoy 62 and a check valve 63 are installed on the air exhaust tube 54 to close the air exhaust tuber 54 when the air is introduced into the body 56 of the diaphragm 57 and thus the fluid level increases. In addition, a sensor 64 and a control unit are provided to cut off the power to the diaphragm 57 by operating the electron clutch 61 when the air exhaust tube 54 is closed.
The following will describe the operation of the above-described pump. When the motor 50 operates, the impeller 51 operates b the rotation of the rotational shaft 58 and the electronic clutch 61 transfers the power to the eccentric wheel 59. Therefore, the diaphragm 57 does the pumping operation by the eccentric wheel 59 and the rotational ring 60.
When the diaphragm 57 starts the pumping operation, the air in the body 56 is discharged through the air exhaust tube 54 to form a vacuum state. In this vacuum state, the fluid is introduced into the body 56 through the fluid inlet 53. Then, the fluid is pumped out through the fluid outlet 55 by the impeller 51 at predetermined pressure.
Particularly, when the check valve 63 is closed, the sensor 64 detects the same and transfers a corresponding signal to the control unit. Then, the control unit operates the electronic clutch 61 to cut off the power transferred to the eccentric wheel 59 to stop the operation of the diaphragm 57.
In order to stop the operation of the diaphragm as the check valve installed on the air exhaust tube after the fluid is pumped out, the sensor must be installed on the buoy and the control unit must be proved. In addition, in order to cut off or transfer the power, the electronic clutch that is expensive must be installed. These cause the cost of the pump to increase.
That is, the pump that is a mechanical device is electronically controlled, the number of components increases and thus the manufacturing cost increase.
Furthermore, since the sensor, control unit, and electronic clutch are all electronic components that are vulnerable to moisture, there are easily frequently broken when they are applied to the pump handling the fluid.